FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In existing and future time-division-multiplex-oriented communications networks, in particular in ISDN-oriented communications networks, not only are switched connections switched between time-division-multiplex-oriented communications systems via ATM communications networks, but switched connections are also switched in the subscriber's loop of the communications terminals of communications systems via ATM communications networks. For this purpose, as is described for example in German patent DE 42 24 388 C1, permanent virtual connections are established in the ATM communications network. Furthermore, German patent application DE 196 042 44.5 proposes that a permanent virtual connection be established for each communications terminal which is to be connected. As a result of permanent virtual connections being established, the requested switching and transmission resources--in the case of ISDN connections these are two 64 kbit/s telecommunications channels and one 16 kbit/s signaling channel--are continuously made available in the ATM communications network. This leads to an inefficient use of resources in the ATM communications network.